


A Map That Leads To You

by saltybreaddream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apothecaries, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybreaddream/pseuds/saltybreaddream
Summary: A collection of Rowena/Reader drabble requests I received on Tumblr. Tags will be updated with each new drabble. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & You, Rowena MacLeod/Original Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Some domestic fluff that includes Rowena taking care of the reader. Bonus points if they work together.

It has been five, maybe six days since the last time you had a break from work. Or maybe seven, things are getting a bit blurry at this point. It's not your fault really, it seems people are desperate for potions and spells nowadays. For some magic is the easy way out, the effortless way to gain what they truly want. Not that you want to complain, no Sir, you have enough money to run your business, pay your bills and maybe buy a unicorn ranch. That's if unicorns were real. The thought makes you snort, which attracts the attention of the only other person in the apothecary. 

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Rowena asks, trying to sound bored but you know better. Her eyes always give her away, not that you would let her know. 

"Unicorns." You try to mimic her tone, failing miserably and then giggling about it. 

Her eyebrow raises just a bit and she studies your face with the same intensity she would devote to a rather complicate spell or potion recipe. A few moments later she walks to the door and flips the open sign to closed, then locks the door with a simple wave of her hand.

"It's barely noon! What are you... Hey!" You find yourself dragged up the stairs towards the floor above the apothecary where your apartment is. Rowena ignores your protests and part of you knows that it's pointless to argue with the witch.

"You need break." Is all she says once both of you enter the lounge in yourapartment. "Sit." 

You do as you are told because you are not capable of denying Rowena absolutely anything. She watches you closely as you sit on the sofa, take your shoes off and fold your legs underneath you. 

Rowena then grabs the blanket you always keep on the ottoman and wraps you in it. Your cheeks flush scarlet red as you let her take care of you in her bossy, signature Rowena style. 

"Don't move." She warns you, fingers rubbing your cheek before she pulls away and walks out of the room.

Your hand automatically moves up, small smile forming on your lips as you trace the place she had touched you. Rowena is not always kind, not always nice, but she cares for you in ways no one else would. She is strong, powerful and others fear her, yet she has always been nothing but gentle with you.

There is a loud bang coming from the kitchen, followed by the sound of glass shattering. You wince at the thought of the mess Rowena is most likely making. It's beyond you how someone can be so good at potions and so bad at preparing food. You close your eyes just for a second and before you know what's happening, someone is shaking your shoulder.

You open your eyes to see Rowena standing over you, concern written all over her face. You smile at her, trying to reassure her. 

"I made you some vegetable soup with croutons and some camomile tea with a bit of honey and lemon." She gestures towards the table where you can see the tray with the food.

"Thank you! That's very sweet of you!" You peck her cheek and reach for the tea mug. 

"Food first. I saw what you ate, or should I say didn't eat, the last few days." She hates her finger at you before taking the bowl in her hand, scooping some with a spoon and holding it in front of your mouth with an amused smirk.

"I'm not a...Hmmpfff!!!!" Before you manage to finish protesting, there is a spoonful of soup shoved in your mouth. You swallow it and try to open your mouth to tell her off but you just get fed another spoonful.

"Ah ah ah, no speaking with your mouth full. It's rude." Rowena almost sing-songs the words, her smirk turning from amused to outright wicked. You know that the chances of winning an argument and preserving whatever was left of your dignity is impossible, so in the end you give in.

The next 15 minutes are spent in silence as Rowena makes sure you eat every last drop of the soup. She puts the bowl down when it's empty, sits herself comfortably next to you on the sofa and allows you to snuggle against her side while you drink your tea.

"Tell me a story." You say quietly, your head resting on her shoulder. Her body tenses for a second and you look at her to see surprise written all over her face. Rowena recovers fast and nods, so you relax once again, your eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"A story, you say." She answers just as quietly, almost afraid to break the comfortable, domestic bubble that settles over the both of you. "Let's see... A long time ago, in a kingdom far far away." 

You let her voice wash over you, making you feel safer and warmer than any blanket could. Your eyes start to droop, the days worth of stress and exhaustion finally catching up.

Rowena notices you are asleep and smiles, then takes the mug from your hands, noticing that you didn't need camomile to relax. She puts the mug on the table, next to the empty bowl.

"And wicked witch fell in love with the sleeping beauty." Rowena whispers, wrapping the blanket tightly around you before resting on her side with your head tucked under her chin. "They lived together happily ever after."


	2. Keep Your Eyes Open For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader takes care of Rowena after she has been tortured in a hunt gone wrong. Bonus points for Sam and Dean expressing guilt.

You know that something is very, very wrong the moment you open your front door and find yourself face to face with Sam. He is covered in blood, yet his face is not twisted in pain but showing equal parts guilt and remorse. You want to ask what's wrong and you part your lips to speak when your eyes fall on his brother standing behind him. 

It's not the sight of Dean that makes you gasp, is the person he is carrying in his arms. Your knees feel weak all of a sudden as the scene in front of you finally sinks in. They are covered in Rowena's blood. 

"There is nowhere else we can take her to get treated." Sam explains.

His voice is what finally makes your brain kick back into gear and you step aside to let them in. 

"This way." You lead Dean to your bedroom. The fact that he doesn't make a lewd joke about it shows just how serious the situation is. You watch him place Rowena carefully on the bed. She whimpers but her eyes don't open. 

"You and your brother can clean up in the kitchen. Do not leave, we have a very, very long conversation ahead of us once I make sure my girlfriend is taken care of." You tell Dean with enough venom to make the hunter flinch and nod. 

You don't watch him leave, your sole attention is focused on your beloved. You brush a stand of hair away from her forehead and bite your lips to stop the broken sobs from escaping you. There will be time to cry and mourn and scream. She needs you to be strong for her, to care for her, so you pull yourself together and push all emotions away.

You rush to the bathroom and fill a bowl with some warm water and take a few towels with you on the way back to the bedroom. Cleaning the blood will help you see the damage more clearly. You place the bowl with water on the nightstand and dip one of the towels in it then squeeze the excess water. 

"I'm so sorry, my love. Just... Be strong for me for a bit." You whisper as you run the damp towel over Rowena's face. 

You work in a gentle and methodical manner, slowly undressing your girlfriend and washing the blood and grime away. You note that a lot of the wounds are not too deep or life threatening, they were inflicted for the purpose of causing pain. You can feel your anger rising, but you push it away for now. Later, you promise yourself. Rowena comes first.

With the blood all but washed away, you move on to dressing the wounds that still ooze blood. There is a first aid kit under the bed you jokingly keep because of idiot hunters. You 

never imagined that you will have to use it to patch up Rowena. You use seline and some cotton to disinfect what looks like knife cuts and whip marks before applying dressings on top of them. Next you move to her right shoulder, as you notice that it has been dislocated.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to fix it." You whisper next to her ear and press your lips against her temple as you grab a secure hold of her shoulder and snap the joint back in place. Rowena screams in pain and you can't stop yourself from cradling her in your arms and rocking her slightly while whispering apologies.

"It's okay." Her voice forces you to snap your eyes open and you look down at her to meet her eyes. She has a pained smile that breaks your heart to tiny pieces.

"I'm done, I promise." You whispering back and you brush her hair carefully.

Rowena nods and closes her eyes. You carefully dress her in a pair of loose pajamas and move her to the clean side of the bed. The sheets need to be changed, but you tell yourself you can do it a bit later, she is in too much pain and you don't want to move her too much. 

You tidy up the room as much as you can, then go back to the bathroom hoping to find something strong enough to dull the pain in the medicine cabinet.

"How is she?" Dean's voice comes from behind you and you turn around to look at him.

"Tortured while helping you with whatever dumb, ridiculous, utterly moronic plan you two himbos cooked up." You try to sound angry, but it comes out as a sob. The tears you held back are coming out and for a second it feels like you can't breathe.

Dean's face is showing guilt again and he takes a tentative step forward, reaching out for you. You allow him to hug you, allow yourself to be weak for a few moments before stepping back.

"Rowena needs me." You tell him, but in a way you also remind yourself. He nods and accompanies you to the bedroom.

"We can get some morphine for her pain. Or maybe some of her potions from the bunker." Dean offers as he watches you climb on top of the sheets and lay down next to your girlfriend. 

"Thank you." You whisper, and Dean watches you two for a few more minutes before leaving the room. 

Rowena doesn't wake up for a few days. Part of you wants to ask Dean if that's what being 

in hell feels like. The only times the brothers left the apartment was their trip to the bunker to fetch medical supplies. You are grateful for their presence. It makes you feel safe. You know that even if something bad is about to happen, there will be someone here to help you protect Rowena.

The trip to the bunker turned out to be very productive on its own. The boys brought not only a huge amount of bandages, but some of Rowena's healing potions. Her wounds are healing nicely and you try to repeat that to yourself whenever anxiety rears its ugly head.

It's the fifth day when you wake up to the feeling of something brushing against your cheek. You open your eyes to see Rowena looking at you.

"Is this a dream?" You whisper quietly and feel almost relieved when she grins.

"How about you kiss me and find out?" Rowena wiggles her brows and you can't stop yourself from leaning forward and pressing your lips against hers.

And just like that, everything is right again. The universe is back on track and you feel whole for the first time in almost a week.


	3. This too will pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is upset by a resent event and Rowena is being a very supportive girlfriend. Bonus points for cuddles and kisses.

You have never been close to the Winchester brothers. You met thanks to Rowena, who helps them with their cases from time to time. So when Rowena comes home one day, covered from head to toe in blood, your stomach drops.

"Is it yours? What happened?" You ask as you watch her undress.

"It's Dean's. He didn't make it. His brother and the angel are looking at a way to reverse what happened." She explains before kissing your cheek and going in the bathroom to have a shower.

It takes you a minute to process what just happened. You can't help but feel upset. While you and Dean are not the best of friends, he is still someone you could always count on. You grab Rowena's bloody clothes and take them to the laundry room, putting them in the washing machine and switching it on after adding washing powder.

You sit on the floor and stare at the clothes, watching them spin. Your head feels light, your heart - heavy. That's where Rowena finds you. Her expression changes from neutral to concerned.

"Oh sweetheart, Dean will be alright. This is not his first time dying, trust me." She pulls you up and leads you back to your bedroom. "He is way too stubborn to stay dead. I'm giving Heaven about two days before they come begging us to just take him back because he is being pain in the ass."

Rowena makes both of you lie down, allowing you to hide your face in her chest.

"It's okay, my love. Just let it all out." She rubs your back as you sob uncontrollably, your tears leaving the front of her shirt soaked.

"Have I told you about the time I hit Dean over the head with my purse?" You shake your head, not trusting your voice to speak. "I mean, I've hit him so many times, I lost count. The particular incident I'm thinking of is prime Dean Winchester being a dumbass."

Rowena laughs at that, squeezing you closer and resting her chin on top of your head. "He made a comment about whether my rug matches the curtains or whatever the modern version of that jab is."

You find yourself chuckling against all odds, but you don't move from your comfortable position.

"I mean the gall this man has. I had to fight the urge to set him on fire. Maybe I should have. That would have definitely taught him a very valuable lesson. Namely do not annoy a very powerful witch." You can feel Rowena shaking her head. "Complete idiot."

You both go silent for a bit. You had stopped crying at some point and you finally move your head back to look at Rowena.

"Can we help Sam and Castiel? Surely there is something we can do."

Rowena brushes a few strands of hair away from your face and pulls your head until your forehead is touching hers.

"Not today but maybe tomorrow, when I recover some of my powers back. Sam will call me if they find something useful."

You smile at her and she returns the gesture before pressing her lips against yours for a quick kiss.

"That's my girl. I knew you were somewhere there, hiding behind all that doom and gloom." Rowena moves her lips to your forehead. "Don't worry, I feel obliged to go and fistfight Death for Dean."

"Because you care?" You ask quietly.

"About Dean? Not really, no. I just don't like the idea of looking for another convenient person to beat with my purse." She purses her lips before winking at you. "Also he made you cry and I need to punish him for that. So punching Death and dragging the moron back to the land of the living is a top priority."

You laugh at that, finding it impossible to stay sad when Rowena talks like that.

"Can I help you fight Death then?" You ask as you rest your cheek on her chest.

"And miss my chance to be a knight in shining armour? To save the day and win a favour from a beautiful lady?" You can't help but blush, even if you know she is teasing you on purpose. "Not a chance, my fair lady. The only thing you are allowed to do is swoon when I succeed."

You can feel warmth in your stomach and it spreads through your body until you can't feel any sadness, only hope.

"I can do that. I can swoon for you as many times as you need me to, as long as you are there to catch me." You answer and the admission makes your heart flutter like a bird in a cage.

Rowena's fingers tap your chin and you look up at her. There is no trace of humour in her expression, she looks serious. Part of you wants to brush it away, to deny what's happening, but if today has taught you anything, it's that you don't have forever.

"I love you." You tell her, not really expecting an answer.

"I'll fight everyone and everything to keep you." She replies and you know that's her way of saying those three words back to you.

You settle comfortably and close your eyes. Tomorrow will be a long day, but this too will pass.


	4. Christmas with the in-laws...Kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is invited to a Christmas dinner in the bunker with their girlfriend Rowena, the Winchester brothers, one (1) oblivious angel and a very confused dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas present for [Mariana](https://marril96.tumblr.com/) because *insert heart emoji here*.

“So, here we are!” Rowena says as she leads you into the bunker. This is your first Christmas together as a couple and you both decided that it would be fun to spend it together with Castiel and the Winchesters. She gives you a tour of the archives and other communal areas before leading you into the dining room.

Everyone else is already sitting around the table.

“We are here, my darlings,” Rowena coos and stands next to her chair with a very peculiar look on her face. Almost as if she is expecting something that you cannot figure out just yet.

The older brother, Dean, rolls his eyes, stands up and pulls Rowena’s chair for her. She winks at you before taking a seat.

“There is still hope for this one,” She and Sam both laugh as Dean pulls your chair for you as well. He mutters something under his nose that makes Castiel tilt his head and look very confused, but you cannot make out what it was.

“I don’t see any old hags,” Castiel says and Rowena’s eyes narrow. You know her well enough by now to see how things might escalate quickly if you do not defuse the situation.

“The food looks delicious. You guys have outdone yourselves!” your voice raises, and you stare stubbornly at Sam, hoping he would get the hint and help you change the subject.

Sam winks at you, then pats Rowena’s hand. That seems to do the trick. Part of you feels that maybe gathering for Christmas might have been an awfully bad, not really good idea. You know exactly how often Dean and Rowena argue, but you also know that they would die for each other. Like a pair of siblings that just cannot find common ground.

“Castiel is the one who did the cooking,” Dean says as he sits back in his chair, “he’s been learning how to better blend in our world.”

“And the first thing you decide to teach him was how to handle meat?” Rowena asks, eyebrow raised. The comment makes you choke on your own saliva, Sam’s laughter overpowers Dean’s outraged gasp. Castiel, well, as far as you can tell he completely missed the innuendo.

“Dean is incredibly good at handling meat. I can’t ask for a better teacher.” Castiel answers innocently.

Sam’s laugher gets even louder, Dean’s face is the same colour as beetroot and Rowena looks smug.

“Next step would be buying a dog,” you say the first thing that comes to your mind, making everyone but Castiel look confused. Before you can explain yourself better to the angel, he disappears.

“Oh, boy.” Rowena pours herself a glass of wine. Before you can ask what she means by that, Castiel appears out of nowhere, holding a tiny puppy.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean groans and buries his face in his hands. “You are not supposed to steal dogs,” the older Winchester explains to the angel, “we have to give it back.”

“Pay close attention.” Rowena leans closer and whispers to you. Both of you watch Castiel’s smile leave his face and he looks like a very sad, very confused puppy. Sam’s eyes dart between his brother and the angel.

Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure what to say then looks at Sam for support. He does not find it as his younger brother only shrugs.

“Fine, the dog can stay, but I’m not walking it.” Dean raises his hands in defeat and Castiel smiles happily.

You and Rowena share a look and you smile at her, then kiss her cheek.

“Don’t get any ideas, Doll,” she tells you but deep down you know that if you ever wanted a pet, she would be the one to go and steal any animal you want from the pet shop.

“Now that this is done and over, we should finally eat some food.” Sam says and gestures at the dishes on the table.

The next hour is spent in all of you enjoying the roasted chicken with salad and potatoes on the side. Thankfully, no one says anything controversial, no arguments are started, and you think that maybe spending Christmas together was not such a terrible idea after all.

Almost as if reading your mind, Rowena sits back and stares at Castiel.

“So, have you picked a name for your new pet?” she asks, and you cannot help but have a bad feeling about where this is going.

“Dogs are such simple creatures. If you train them properly, they can be loyal companions and protectors. There are some downsides, of course, like them smelling asses and covering you with saliva as sign of affection,” Rowena continues and which each word she says, the bad feeling in your gut grows bigger, “Now that I think about it, dogs are just like Dean.”

You expect Dean to lose his temper. What you do not expect is the spray of ketchup that hits Rowena in the face as well as Dean’s smug smile. Before you can think of anything to say, Sam pulls you under the table. Both of you look at each other as the food fight breaks out.

Castiel is the next one to crawl under the table, hugging his dog carefully.

“Human customs are weird.” Is all he says, and you drop your head in your hands while Sam pats your back.

Rowena is definitely sleeping on the couch until future notice.


End file.
